


Bluepulse集

by diver366



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diver366/pseuds/diver366
Summary: 各种短篇大杂烩，AO3备份一下。





	1. 吵架

通常，海梅与巴特并不会吵架。也许会斗嘴，却远远达不到吵架的程度。

因为海梅很少真正生气，他的脾气很温和。海梅的母亲是个严厉又温柔的人，父亲是个负责任的好男人，妹妹调皮却又可爱，正好能把海梅脾气的最后一丝棱角挫去；

因为巴特虽然冲动，他的怒火来得容易，但是他很心软，情绪也变换得快。他没办法把愤怒的情绪永远保持下去，特别是当对方诚心祈求原谅的时候；

海梅很难对巴特生气，因为巴特的小狗眼神攻击总是这么奏效，巴特的一举一动总像个孩子一样天真，巴特很可爱，巴特很善良，巴特总是让他的心情好起来。

巴特很难对海梅生气，因为海梅脸上忧虑的表情总是能消解他的怒火，海梅的话语是那么真诚，海梅很可爱，海梅很善良，海梅是善解人意的好家伙。

 

但这场吵架还是发生了，海梅冲巴特发火，而巴特的怒火更甚。他们没有分手，但是陷入了冷战。

持续的时间太久，以致于他们对怒火缘何而起毫无印象。只剩下这个事实提醒他们：既然吵架的原因能够被忘记，那么这场吵架显然是如此无意义甚至是突兀的。

冷战带来的副作用是很明显的。他们之所以一直没有和好不是羞赧于向对方低头，只是忘记了如何自然地与对方交流。

 

直到海梅在整理东西时发现了巴特曾经送给自己的生日礼物。

是琥珀。

浅棕褐的固态树脂像是巴特的头发颜色，里面包裹着一只蓝色甲虫，与海梅背后的圣甲虫如出一辙。巴特为此花费了一个月时间跑遍了大半个美洲与欧洲的商场与跳蚤市场。

海梅还记得他生日那天，巴特自豪地递出他的礼物。只有巴特有如此惊人的想法，并且有实现惊人想法的活力。

这是只有巴特·艾伦才能为海梅·雷耶斯做到的最棒的生日礼物。就像他以往为海梅所做的一切。

海梅握着琥珀垂眸想到这里，翻开手机，发现已经有电话打进来了。

是巴特。

 

“所以——我们和好？”巴特向海梅伸出手。

海梅犹豫了一会儿，但仅仅是片刻，他握住了巴特的手，像是怕巴特会逃开一样牢固。

这真的很稀奇。巴特注意到。海梅从来都是用让人感觉轻松自由的力度牵手的。

“我不记得我们为什么会吵架了。”海梅低语道：“我很想念你。”

“我也——”巴特此刻才真正感觉到他们之间由于吵架带来的疏离感。他感到这场谈话丝毫不如他们吵架之前的任何一次对话自在。但这是他们必须克服的。他往前抱住了海梅：“我也很想你，海梅。”

 

Fin


	2. 我不是Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *愚蠢的bluepulse ABO设定。海梅是Beta，巴特是Omega  
> *卡基-达完全被我无视  
> *互攻，互攻，互攻，但是拉灯（不会开车我也很绝望）

1.

巴特冲动的个性使得他对除了被他自己列为“顶级机密”一栏以外的事情都很难做到保密。

因此，当巴特发现自己喜欢那个善解人意又有趣的年长少年，他很快就把这件事暴露在阳光底下了。

那是在海梅从一次任务里回到正义山，海梅向在沙发边无聊地吃着零食的巴特走过来，他脸上的装甲褪去，与此同时，他面上的笑容也展现在巴特面前，巴特在那一瞬间觉得自己的心脏被击中了。

巴特觉得自己没办法抑制对海梅的感情——

“巴特？”海梅走过来，注意到巴特停住了一切动作，他在巴特面前挥了挥手，看到巴特碧绿的双瞳里有个小小的他的影子。

巴特很快像兔子一样跳了起来：“我有一件事必须要告诉你海梅这件事真的真的很重要请你一定要听我说现在在这里我要跟你说——“

“停停停，慢点，巴特？“海梅握住了巴特一边的肩膀，想让巴特冷静下来。

“……我想和你结婚。“巴特成功地降低了语速。

海梅：“？？？？？“

 

2.

海梅把异常兴奋的巴特带到角落——一个没有人会注意到他们的角落——然后清了清嗓子：“你刚刚说什么？“

“我想跟你结婚。“巴特不厌其烦地重复了一遍。

“结婚是指，你跟我，“海梅用手指了指自己又指了指巴特，巴特发出”嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯“的声音努力点头：”我们交往然后结婚？“

“绝对没错！难道你对‘结婚’这件事情这个词语有什么错误理解吗，海梅？“

“没有。“海梅似乎有点害羞了，他的眼神没有注视着巴特，他在看着巴特身后墙的颜色：”你是说你喜欢我？“

“当然！“巴特把手交叉到胸前。海梅对这种事情反应太慢了，不过巴特有耐心等待这个笨蛋。

“但……“海梅犹豫道：“你是个Omega而我是个Beta？Omega总是跟Alpha在一起。”

“老套，太老套了！”巴特的声音拔高了好几度：“没想到你是个这么老套的人海梅梅梅梅梅梅梅梅梅梅梅梅——”

“停止这样子叫我！”海梅稍微被惹恼了：“我当然老套！你可是个来自未来的人！”

“嘿，让我们回到重点。”巴特把手搭到海梅肩上，让海梅的目光与自己的交汇：“问题是——我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”

“……”海梅低头看着这个比他年幼的少年，被迫直面自己一直没有思考或者说不愿意思考的问题。“是的。我喜欢你。”

“那么就没有问题了。”巴特露出了笑容。直到后来，海梅依旧认为这是他见过最可爱的笑容。

 

3.

“Beta没办法标记别人也没办法被别人标记——”海梅在重读自己高一的生物书课本，念出来让巴特也听见：“所以我们只能通过接吻、拥抱或者咬破腺体等方式临时标记。”

“没什么不好没什么不好，我们可以每天标记一次。”巴特在海梅房间的床上趴着，双腿摇晃着：“而且你是个Beta多好！这意味着我们都可以怀孕。”

“什——”海梅的脸、耳朵、脖子迅速地变红。

“我都已经在取名字了，比较像你的如果是男孩就叫Miller，这听上去还跟你妹妹米拉格罗有点像；比较像我的叫——”巴特翻了个身平躺在床上，伸出五指点道。

“等等，你不觉得太快了吗？？？“海梅目瞪口呆。

“一点也不。“巴特嫌弃道：”Bastard blue。我已经16岁了，16岁意味着器官的完全成熟，一个无论是标记或者是被标记都可以尽兴的年龄，而你都19岁了。我真是不知道你为什么在某些方面总是迟钝得可爱。“

“……“

 

4.

尽管作为Beta，海梅并不能很好地分辨Omega或者Alpha的气味，但是海梅还是知道通常的Omega大概是怎么样的：敏感，甜美（大概，海梅并不确定，因为他没办法体会到Omega的甜美，那是Alpha的天性）或者嫉世愤俗。

海梅不知道巴特是否拥有以上特质，作为与巴特相处了3年的朋友，他暂时没办法从恋人的角度看待巴特。巴特只是巴特。

但巴特一定是世界上最吵的Omega。

海梅第N次被巴特从书本中打断的时候断言。

 

5.

海梅对巴特的发情期从何时开始一无所知，他们还没讨论过这个，而Beta的感官也实在是迟钝到“与海梅本人一样迟钝“，巴特如是说。

但当巴特有一天忽然振动闯进海梅租住的公寓里面时，没等巴特开口海梅就知道了。

“巴特，慢点——“海梅被巴特推到墙边，剩下的话语被吞进喉咙里。

尽管巴特的“脉冲“昵称来得比较巧合，它出自巴特降临正义山时候引起的力量波动，但是却依旧非常符合巴特的性格。 

海梅不止一次想过这个巧合了，特别是在当下，巴特与他的距离呈负值的时刻。巴特带着刚刚高速运转过的身体热度贴近海梅，翠绿的眼眸时不时在他们分开喘息的时候闪现在海梅面前，那双眼瞳里面浓厚的欲望与爱意让海梅身上的热度只升不减。很快，他两都气喘吁吁地褪去了衣服。 

“去床上。“海梅挡住了巴特凑近的唇，然后拉着巴特到了床上。

海梅从床边抽屉拿出了润滑剂与安全套，重新回到床上。巴特急切地拽他，只听“呯——“的一声两人的额头撞在一起。

“啊！“两人痛叫出声。

“……我觉得我们需要重新开始前戏，你这个愚蠢的速跑者。“痛感驱逐了一半的快感，海梅揉了揉自己的额头，同时也给巴特揉额头。

“抱歉……“巴特噘嘴道：”但我是真的真的很想快点。“

“慢点，我又不会消失，Mi querida~“海梅被逗笑了，他亲了一下巴特发红的额头。

“好的。“巴特轻抚海梅的胸膛：”重新开始。“

 

6.

第二天小队里的人问起巴特身上的气味时，海梅红着脸牵住了巴特的手。

 

7.

巴特从后面贴住海梅的背脊，他的手环上海梅的脖颈，脸颊靠着海梅的头发。

“？“海梅回头，从书本中抬头看他的年幼男朋友。

“别看书了看我看我看我看我看我看我——“巴特趁机把书抽走。

“巴特！“海梅挑眉，试图从极速者手中抢回课本，但这很显然是不可能的任务，除非巴特故意让他：”你在干嘛？“

“标！记！“巴特不满地喊道：”我身上的临时标记早就消失了！我们好几天没有进行标记了！“

“好吧，好吧。“海梅拉过巴特给了他一个吻，舌头轻轻地触碰过然后就分开了。”好了。“

“什么——？？“巴特一脸难以置信：”你把我当小孩子对待？？“

“对我而言，小三岁的你确实是小孩（brat） “

“我是巴特（Bart）不是小孩（brat）！“

“无论如何。我今天的书还没看完。“海梅把书从巴特手中抽出来。说真的，海梅必须学会无视巴特的某些要求，要不然他可能会陷入整天只知道与男朋友搅和在一起的状态。很甜蜜，但是对学业却有害。

海梅拿着书准备重新回到座位上——巴特拉住了他的手——然后他们倒在了床上。

巴特在他上方，双手迅速地在海梅身上煽风点火，没一会海梅就感受到了大脑与身体的意见分歧，他开口，声音嘶哑得更像是试图说服自己的身体：“不，我——“

在他上方的巴特得意地笑了：“看看你的身体反应再说吧，blue。“

海梅用手挡住了自己脸上的红晕：”你赢了。高兴了？“

“当然~“巴特俯下身拉开海梅的裤链。”赢家巴特·艾伦先生现在要标记他的战利品了——“

“很好，随你处置。“海梅叹气，听起来更像是甜蜜的抱怨。他解开巴特衣服上的纽扣。

 

8.

海梅·雷耶斯是Beta，他有个叫巴特·艾伦的Omega男朋友。

尽管他们没办法永久标记彼此，但这丝毫不妨碍他们成为了世界上最幸福的一对。

 

Fin


	3. Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假设海梅陷入了模式并且没有被重新净化（即，在第18集没有发生的前提下，队里的人都被抓住了。）

巴特对时间流逝没有任何的概念。自从他被关进这个昏暗的单人间牢狱里到底过了多久了？几天？半个月？几个月？

牢狱里的光线从不间断过，而巴特从昏睡到苏醒时所看到的墙壁也毫无变化。

致远族所制造的牢狱每天都会提供人体必要的营养液，不超过任何的必要限度。这可就没有挑剔监狱食堂口味的机会了。与巴特所在的未来对比，这里的伙食待遇甚至还比较好。毕竟现在他们还是实验价值的“肉”，而不是价值低廉且数量无尽的奴隶。

虽然巴特是想找点办法在墙上记录一下日期，但是牢狱里什么都没有，而坚硬的墙壁也不允许巴特用没有机会得到修剪的尖长指甲划痕。巴特觉得这样下去他简直要疯了，除了睡眠与无尽的忧虑以外就没有别的事情可做。他的目光转向了床单，考虑将其撕成条状来记录的可能性。

这时，巴特身后的门开了，有生物进来了。

巴特咬紧了下唇，而当他转身看到蓝甲虫时，心里松了一口气。可是随即他又想起了目前这具躯体是由致远族在控制。愤怒使得他忍不住用右手抚摸上脖颈上的抑制项链。他这时是多希望自己有能力毁坏这个该死的设备（他已经尝试过数不清的次数，只换来电流麻痹身体的后果），然后他就可以逃离这里，他也许还能找到其他拯救世界的机会，还能拯救被致远族控制的队友，还能拯救海梅……

“[———————————]”蓝甲虫把手放到墙壁上说了些巴特听不懂的话，墙壁下面似乎有几道流线型蓝光快速地交叉穿过，最后消失在墙角上方的监控装置处。

它做了些什么。

巴特皱眉，想起了他在未来听过类似的独特发音，这是致远族的语言。接着，在巴特警惕的注视下，蓝甲虫褪下了面部的装甲，露出了巴特熟悉的“海梅”。

 

“是我，Hermano——”“海梅”开口了。

“虽然自从队里的人被抓进来后，我就再也没有资格这么叫你了。”海梅低声补充道，而巴特显然没有听到，他来到了海梅面前。

海梅注意到巴特的双手停在半空有点奇怪——他也许是在犹豫要不要触碰海梅。

海梅感到心脏抽痛了一下。

“海梅，真的是你吗？”

“是我。我是来帮你逃跑的，巴特。”海梅伸向后背的甲虫，甲虫的储物格开了，海梅从中取出巴特的脉冲制服给他，然后海梅俯身靠近巴特，右手的装甲四指形成触须状植入了巴特的抑制项圈里，只听见微小的一声响，项圈被取下来了。

“哇噢。”巴特惊叹道。

“现在，穿上你的制服。”海梅背过身，当他听到巴特叫他回头后转身时，巴特已经换好制服，把风镜从头上拉到眼部。陪伴许久的囚服被他毫不留恋地丢在了地上。

巴特检查手套里的隐藏格子发现储备粮食还在，很满意地笑了。“KF教我的‘随时准备好食物’还是很靠谱的。”

海梅脸上笑容一闪而过，他似乎想对巴特的话做出点什么回应，不过他最后仅仅是打开了门。“走吧。”

 

+++

 

走廊很安静，甚至没有守卫，这很奇怪。

巴特想到。

海梅正以急促的步伐拐过一个又一个的转角，巴特紧跟在他身后，注视着海梅蓝黑相间的装甲，以及背后蓝色的甲虫——带来这一切灾难的源头之一。

“所以我们现在要去哪？其他人被救出来了吗？”巴特说道。从刚刚到现在海梅就没说过不必要的话，海梅也许是太紧张了，巴特想帮他缓解一下心情，顺便也给自己鼓鼓劲。

“没有。”海梅简短地回答。

“噢，我猜我们现在是要去解救他们吧？”

“……不。”海梅随着这话停了下来，巴特走得太快撞上了海梅的肩甲。

“唔，有点痛！”巴特捂住了鼻子。

“我们不是要去救他们。”海梅转过身来，咬住下唇说道。他的胸膛起伏明显，气息急促不稳。

“你怎么了？他们对你做了什么？”巴特急切地握住了海梅的肩膀，四处查看海梅的身体：“你受伤了？”

“我没有受伤。”海梅阻止了巴特检查的动作，他的脸色越发苍白。

“所以到底是什么？”巴特不安地等待他的解释。

海梅深吸了一口气，缓缓地说道：“你是我唯一能救的人，巴特。”

“什么？”巴特睁大了绿色的双眼，他后退了一步。此时他脸上的无措终于让他看起来是个符合他真实年龄的孩子，一个13周岁的孩子，而不是身负回到过去拯救世界重任的未来时空者。“……你是说，他们死了？”

“不，但是我没办法救他们——”海梅皱眉，重复道。“我唯一能救的就只有你。”

“为什么是我？”巴特问道。“我不是队伍里面最有计划的人。”

“卡基·达——我背后的甲虫——只允许我救你一个人，因为你是我在队伍里的，”海梅停了一下，思考用什么词汇表达：“朋友。”

“我以为我们是一个队伍？所以其他人不是你的朋友？”巴特说道，他被海梅的逻辑迷惑了。

“是队友，不是朋友。”海梅垂下双眼：“我来到这个队伍仅仅只有8个月，周围的队友通常以为我自言自语像个疯子，我还没有与队伍融合好。我在队伍里第三个月的时候，你来了。第五个月，更可笑，愚人节那天，队伍里的所有人都知道了我是个潜在的叛徒。而现在——我确实已经是个叛徒了。”

巴特皱眉，他注视着海梅。

 

他依然担心着海梅。

 

海梅颤抖着呼吸了一口气，避开了他的目光继续说道：“我知道你不是为了成为我的朋友而回到过去，而是为了阻止我而接近我的——但是你确实成为了队伍里最接近于我朋友的存在，我对此毫无意见，相反，我很感激你。”

巴特听到这里笑了，他伸出拳头在海梅的胸甲上敲击了一下：“别谢我，Blue，我们是朋友。”

海梅露出了微小的笑容。

“但，为什么只能救一个人？为什么卡基·达忽然可以取得控制权了？”巴特问出口的时候，抬头却发现海梅垂下了头，他用手掌遮挡着表情，他——

他在哭。

 

“他们——我的家人和其他的朋友们都被我杀了。我爸妈、米拉格罗、奶奶……甚至泰、布兰达、帕科……”海梅胡乱地用手擦拭着泪水，却发现擦不完，他强打笑容：“你是我唯一有能力救的人了。”

 

该怎么安慰海梅？巴特在努力思考，然后发现他找不到话语可以安慰海梅。

安慰蓝甲虫——这件在以前的巴特听起来是多么滑稽的事情。

巴特恨蓝甲虫。

这本是很明显的事情：蓝甲虫害死了他的家人，奴役了人类，他被迫孑然一身地离开属于他的时代。

但是当回到过去以后，他才发现海梅·雷耶斯，不过是与他处境一致同病相怜的少年，他们都是致远族的奴隶。甚至，海梅拥有完全能够被称为是英雄的人格，他怎么能够，怎么可能对这样的海梅产生恨意？

未来的海梅，估计是意识永远被囚禁在蓝甲虫的装置里面了。然后看着自己所爱的人们、地球的同胞全都倒在“自己”的手下。

他与海梅哪个更值得同情？这是永远没办法比较的事情。

 

“在杀掉我的家人和其他朋友以后，致远的大使对卡基·达的行为很满意，让他们的科学家修复了卡基·达的全部功能。卡基·达获得了我身体的全部控制权。而在这一个多月里，我毫无反抗，他们估计认为我彻底崩溃了吧。然后他们任命卡基·达掌管这里的监狱，这就有了救你逃出来的机会。”海梅擦干了眼泪，他把拳头轻压在巴特肩膀上，瞥了一眼着身后的甲虫：“卡基·达似乎是在与我相处的过程中产生了类似人类共情的作用，他同意我救你出来。并且他的编程计算后认为只救你一人并不会影响到它的任务。拯救世界的责任只能靠你了，巴特。我很抱歉你又不得不再次孤军奋战……”

海梅的话语中断了。

 

因为巴特抱住了他。

 

巴特的身体在他覆满装甲的怀里看起来是那么小。当然了，巴特·艾伦才13周岁，他同时也是来自未来的英雄，来到这里阻止海梅变成坏蛋蓝甲虫，来到这里拯救世界。他是海梅·雷耶斯的队友，朋友，一个很活泼的少年。

海梅紧紧地回抱住了巴特，直到卡基·达的声音在脑海里响起——

[海梅·雷耶斯，我们共同的任务还没有完成。时间不多了，你必须尽快带脉冲逃离这里，监控装置的异常很快就会被发觉。]

“我们要跑了。”海梅松开了巴特，聆听着卡基·达在他脑内响起的信息，环顾四周。“他们已经在去检查你牢房监控装置的路上了——我们要继续往前，直到跑到地下停机仓那里。”

巴特露齿一笑：“这完全是我的分内活。”下一秒，巴特就牵住了海梅的手，拉着海梅往前疾驰：“虽然不强壮，不能抱着你跑，不过还是可以这样加快速度——”

海梅被拽得七荤八素，他咬咬牙，展开背后的翅膀。狭窄的通道并不适合飞行，为了节省空间，海梅横抱着巴特飞了起来。“还是我来吧，Dude！”

海梅聚精会神盯着十几米前方有亮光的出口，然后他听见巴特在黑暗中说道：“有一天我能轻松地抱起你跑的。”

他们都知道这句话拥有一个再明显不过的前提：自由地活下去。

海梅轻声回应道：“我想亲眼见证那一天。” 

 

+++

 

他们来到了地下停机仓，海梅快速地在墙上的装置上输入指令黑掉了监控装置，地下停机仓的安全装置显然很复杂，很快地，海梅放弃了手动操作，他让卡基·达伸长出触须融入了装置里读取并破解数据。

“在你逃出去以后，我所能想到的方法就是，你去马里兰州的巴尔的摩找盖·加德纳，他是我唯一熟知的绿灯侠，虽然我记得洛杉矶还有另一个戴面具的黑发绿灯侠住在那儿，或者联盟里的两位绿灯侠，但我实际上并不熟知他们，所以建议你去找加德纳先生。如果宇宙里没有紧急任务的话，加德纳先生通常都会在月底休假，你找到他让他用灯戒的力量带你去Rimbor星球，找到正义联盟，强行逃狱之类的，不管怎么样总之让他们赶紧回地球来。”海梅边说道。“加德纳先生是个冲动顽固又好心有趣的家伙，他会帮你的。”

“好，听上去可行。”巴特点点头，然后犹豫道：“你真的不能跟着我逃出去吗？”

“不。首先，你逃跑的速度很快，他们绝对追不上，但是我就不同了；其次，我不是说了吗，”海梅疲惫地笑道：“卡基·达是个身负侵略地球重任的外星科技甲虫，它的编程决定了它必须待在致远族身边完成任务。虽然，它是个混蛋又可爱的外星科技。”

[海梅·雷耶斯，用可爱来形容外星智能并不恰当，你——]

“噢，闭嘴享受难得且唯一的称赞吧卡基·混蛋。谢谢你救了巴特。”海梅悄声道。

巴特听见了，他微笑着敲了敲海梅背后的甲虫。卡基·达背后的光亮随着巴特的敲击一闪一闪。

 

“没想到你背叛了致远啊，卡基·达。亏我如此看好你呢。”海梅和巴特身后的守卫包围了半个停机厅，把唯一的大厅出口堵住了。致远大使从守卫身后走了出来。 

蓝黑色物质构成的装甲重新覆盖上海梅的脸庞。海梅看着破解进程咬牙道：“卡基·达，太慢了，现在我们都得一起死了！”

[所需时间还剩40秒。纠正，我的程序消解并不能称之为“死亡”。]

“真讨厌你在这个时候跟我讨论词汇学的问题！”海梅左手变成了激光炮，对着在巴特旁边距离最近的守卫一记炮轰。巴特则把海梅视线盲角的守卫撞飞，然后冲进了队列最虚弱的两翼，撞散了一部分的包围。

“我的右手不能离开这里，该死！”海梅看着巴特战斗的身影感到了焦虑。

[你可以。]

“什么？那就赶紧的！”海梅几乎是吼出来的。

触须迅速地分离出两部分，海梅的右手分开了，另一部分形成了一个手掌大小蓝色甲虫模样的器械，牢牢地黏在了装置上。显示剩下时间：30秒。但是海梅在破解完成前依旧得待在一定范围内保护着这个器械。

海梅用声波炮把半径2米内的守卫都击飞后，展开翅膀升到空中，双手的械甲融合成巨大的激光炮口。“我想这够受了——脉冲，让开！”

巴特下一瞬间就重新出现在了海梅原来的位置，与此同时海梅的激光炮发射出巨大的亮光。

 

“滴——”安全装置被解除了，安全门缓缓地开启，只剩下一层普通合金材料构造的大门。

海梅降落到地板上，他往前走了几步，防范着可能出现的敌人。冷不防的，他的肩膀被人从后面抓住了，原来是刚刚被击晕的守卫苏醒后抓住了海梅。

“啊！”海梅痛叫道。

“我真的应该早点毁了你跟你的宿主的。”守卫身后的致远族大使冷冷说道。

“海梅！”巴特慌张地看向海梅，他的脚步停住了。

“快走！”海梅忍痛喊道，然后感觉脊背上的甲虫被插入了什么。他的身体失去了控制——

他再一次被控制了。

“现在，给我抓住脉冲。”大使命令卡基·达。

海梅看着自己的左手变化出了加农炮，右手变出钉枪。一个月前熟悉的恐惧感再次涌上他的心头。

 

不不不不不——

 

他无能为力，他只能嘶吼，他甚至无法闭上自己的双眼。

 

 

巴特勉强躲过了一记直击的炮火，然后迅速地跑往滑行跑道终点的大门。大门是锁着的，不过在安全装置解开后，他可以通过振动身体的方法逃过去。

跑动中，巴特回头，他看到了蓝甲虫在用曾经使他动弹不得、让他生畏的钉枪瞄准他。

 

海梅，肯定又快要哭了吧。

 

0.01秒的瞬间，巴特振动穿出了大门，彻底消失在蓝甲虫的视野里。

 

 

 

 

[目标丢失，无法锁定。]

 

Fin


	4. Successful Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次约会。

没有一项游乐场活动能比这个更让巴特感到烦躁了。

 

——摩天轮。

 

慢。太慢。

 

巴特对慢速移动物体的耐心简直要用光，特别是在摩天轮这样的封闭空间里等待。

 

天，回想起售票员关于这种高空飘荡的铁盒子玩意需要整整30分钟才会停下来之类的话，更难熬了。

 

这跟坐在时间穿梭机器的体验截然不同。巴特坐在能够回溯过去的机器里面时，他满脑子都在快速地思考着如何拯救爷爷、如何不让少年正义联盟的成员起疑、能不能成功回到过去、如果机器出故障了他被卡在时间流的缝隙里该怎么办之类的问题，从而忽视了封闭空间会给他带来的压迫感。

 

“圣甲虫你别乱来。”

 

噢，对了，思考的问题列表里还有意外成为他男朋友的蓝甲虫。他怎么能忘记呢？蓝甲虫的重要性甚至是在列表里的第一位。毕竟阻止蓝甲虫也就与拯救地球差不多是一回事了，而巴特实际上对于成功阻止蓝甲虫以后的工作毫无头绪；谁知道除了蓝甲虫以外，背后还有什么超级反派呢？

 

“巴特？”

 

巴特抬起头来，蓝甲虫——海梅正坐在他的对面，脸上是关切的表情。

 

摩天轮有两边的座位，但是巴特刚才进去摩天轮时，不假思索地坐到了海梅的对面。现在巴特好不容易回过神来，发现自己真是蠢毙了。

 

这是他们建立关系以后的第一次约会，约会地点在游乐场，而巴特刚被海梅的呼唤拉回自己游荡的思绪。

 

这可不对。

 

“你在想什么？”海梅为了凑近巴特而倾身向前，同时一手撑住凳子以保持平衡。

 

这有点近了。巴特都能看清海梅灰色眸子里面自己的倒影了。

 

“呃我什么都没有想其实吧我可能就是肚子饿得不行了你还有什么吃的吗？”巴特对于海梅的突然靠近其实没有心理准备，但是你懂的，超级速度总是能够帮助巴特快速地找到应对方案。

 

“你饿了？”海梅重新坐了下来，从口袋里摸出一包糖。“噢，只剩下这个了。”

 

“没问题！糖真是帮大忙了！”巴特接过糖后快速地把包装撕开，将其中一颗糖丢进嘴里，以表现出他一副快饿死的模样。

 

好吧有点太快了，他被这硬糖呛到了。

 

“咳咳咳——”巴特眼泪都咳出来了。

 

“Dude！”海梅惊慌地来到巴特所坐的凳上，一手扶住巴特的腰，另一手力度适中地拍打巴特的背部。

 

巴特最终把糖咽下去了，海梅见状松了一口气：“你真是要吓死我了，卡基达刚刚在我脑里叫嚷着起码5种的应对方案，虽然我觉得没一种能听的，还不如我妈教的家庭急救。不过好在你的程度没严重到需要急救的地步。”

 

巴特擦了擦嘴角边呛出来的唾沫，咧嘴笑道：“要是人工呼吸我也许想被试验一下。”

 

“这不好笑，Ese。”海梅挑眉，然后松开刚刚圈住巴特腰部的手，目光转到了窗外的景色。

 

巴特感觉有点冷了。他把手伸向海梅的手，握住：“你有点生气了？”

 

“我只是在想你的事情——你是不喜欢游乐场吗？”海梅转过头来，皱眉疑惑道：“但是你刚刚明明很高兴地去玩旋转木马或者别的设施了。难道你一整天都是假装的？这不太可能吧。”

 

“我——”巴特开口，低下头有点犹豫着组织语言。“不是假装的。这是我们第一次约会，我很高兴。并且你又刚从高中学业解放出来，你可以更好地安排时间与我见面了；而游乐场也像电视上介绍的一样棒。”

 

“所以这是为什么？”海梅不解，但是他握紧了巴特的手。海梅的手很暖和。

 

巴特咬唇，往上看海梅：“我可能就是有点，呃，你们这个时代所说的幽闭恐惧症。”

 

“幽闭恐惧症？”海梅震惊了，他握着巴特的双肩，两人四目相对。“嘿，你怎么不告诉我呢？现在这鬼东西还要20分钟才能停啊！我不能变成蓝甲虫出去，会被发现；不过你可以溜出去吧？等到这个盒子再次接近地面的时候你就震动穿墙然后跳出去吧，或者按紧急联络按钮，告诉工作人员——”

 

“其实并没有那么严重，要不然我刚刚也不会进来。”巴特为海梅口中的“鬼东西”和海梅的语气而笑了。“……只不过在未来里，人们除了日常的劳役以外就是被关押在与外界无法接触的屋子里，大多数时候都是狭小昏暗的单人间。所以在像这样的封闭空间里，我会感到焦虑。”

 

“好的，再一次是大蓝甲虫大坏蛋。”海梅叹气扶额：“所以说现在有什么好办法解决这个问题吗？也许我就不应该选择摩天轮作为最后的项目，这下第一次约会该以失败告终了。”

 

“也许并不会。”巴特看着另一只手中握着的糖果，举到海梅面前眨眼说道。

 

 

 

 

第一次约会以许多个糖果味的吻落幕了。

 

Crash.


	5. Soulmate

*灵魂伴侣AU，私设有。

*清水无差。

*又一西班牙语全靠google翻译系列

 

1.

巴特对灵魂伴侣的了解是从历史书上得知的。历史书——确切地说，是他的家人从旧时代藏匿而得以残存的相册记录本。（致远族把致远族统治地球以前的时代成为旧时代，新时代则包括了前致远时期和后致远时期）

从后致远时期得不到太多关于灵魂伴侣的知识，因为致远族把人类所有象征着人类智慧与经验结晶的书籍全都没收了。它们成为了巴特那个时代最廉价并且最常见的燃料。

有时候，巴特会看到致远族的警卫们把火堆里的一些书挑出来，因为那些厚重的书皮太难点燃了。

这使得这本相册记录本是如此珍贵。巴特从上面学到了很多关于旧时代、前致远时期的知识，它记录了他父母的几乎一切经历，包括前致远时期的英雄生涯、家族历史、当时的生活日常等等，他很喜欢这本记录着老旧东西的相册。

在一些他父母看上去是十几岁的相片里，他们笑得很开心，这是只有前致远时期以及旧时代才能拥有的笑容。还有他的英雄家族，巴里·艾伦，沃利·韦斯特，乔伊·加里克；他父亲所在的英雄队伍的历代成员，迪克·格雷森，火星少女梅甘·莫斯，超级小子康纳·肯特，提姆·德雷克，野兽小子加菲尔德·罗根……他们的照片与简短介绍让巴特愉快地读了一遍又一遍，他真的很喜欢旧时代人们的英雄主义精神，老套但却很激励人心。

相册藏在他家中的地板下，没有被致远族警卫发现。在巴特得到零碎反抗军队伍的帮助，得以从抑制项圈中挣脱束缚后，他拿回了这本珍贵的相册本。

这是除了制服以外他放置在时空穿梭机器里带回过去的唯一一件属于他自己的物品。因为他知道这将会是他唯一与未来的联系了。无论未来再怎么糟糕，这都提醒着巴特曾经所拥有的13年。而他再也不会，也不能回到属于他的时空。在这个新的时空，他的父亲不再是他的父亲，即使他的父母能够依旧不受时间流的影响在一起，“巴特”也不是巴特了。

 

因此这本相册是如此重要，巴特经常翻阅。

让他最为感到好奇的是写着“灵魂伴侣”的一页。上面只有两张照片，一张是在手臂上的文字，另一张是在锁骨前的文字。巴特并不清楚这些文字的意义是什么，但是他记得他母亲的锁骨上正是有这样的字样，他母亲经常会独自抚摸着这些字样，直到这些字样有一天忽然消失了——他的父亲死了。然后是他的母亲，也消失了。

后致远时期里唯一能得知到有关于灵魂伴侣的常识，就是他们会在成年时被带去做手术，把他们身上刚诞生的“字样”消除掉。这是纳萨尼奥告诉他的。

巴特不太清楚那是什么字样，直到他回到过去，发现队伍里面成年人们身上各自不同部分有字样时他才隐隐约约猜到所谓的“字样”是什么用途。

 

“那是什么？夜翼手上的字样。我看到他刚刚摘手套，手背上有字样。”刚出完任务归来，巴特指着夜翼，问野兽小子加菲尔德。

“那是灵魂伴侣的标志——等等，你说夜翼有灵魂伴侣？我还以为他永远不会有固定的伴侣！你怎么注意到的？”加菲尔德睁大了双眼，身后的尾巴正不安分地拐动。

“艾伦家族的眼睛。”巴特无辜地扶了一下风镜。当他正想进一步询问加菲尔德的时候，加菲扑向了夜翼，追问他灵魂伴侣的名字。

夜翼当然不会告诉他，出于蝙蝠侠教导的保密原则；不过等等，巴特已经在加菲面前泄露过夜翼的真实身份，也许加菲真的有希望缠到夜翼不耐烦地告诉他？

巴特站了一会儿远观加菲对峙夜翼的好戏，局势久久(当然是速跑者特有的观点)僵持不下，于是他放弃地转身观察队伍里的其他人。

火星少女——当然没有，她是火星人。灵魂伴侣的效果只体现在地球人身上。当然，如果她想，她也可以伪装出有字样的存在。

超级小子——一半地球人的混血基因，也许会有，但是他才六岁，即使加速生长，字样也不会那么快出现，需要观察一段时间。

湖少侠——未成年，大概。所以暂时没有。

蝙蝠少女——没看到。

……

队伍里的人员基本都是由未成年组成的，当然没有字样。或者说，即使有，字样也不一定就是皮肤在暴露空气中的部分。蝙蝠少女穿得严严实实的，如果有字样的话，那应该就是被遮住了。

“识别，蓝甲虫B-2-2。”

海梅所在的小队也出任务回来了。巴特跑到泽塔通道入口等着。

“我想念你了Baby Blue!”

刚被传送过来的海梅显然对巴特给他的新昵称有点不知所措：“你说什么？”

“我想念你了。”

“不是这个。”

“Baby Blue.”

“就是这个，这是什么鬼称呼？”

“用来表示我对你的喜爱之情，”巴特把目光转向别的地方，似乎很自然地补充道：“当然是友情。”

“好吧，不过我真不喜欢这个叫法。”

“为什么你不喜欢？Baby Blue与Buddy Blue与Blue Beetle的缩写都是一样的都是BB！”

“这会让我觉得我是个小孩子。再说了，Beast Boy与Bumble Bee的缩写也是BB，所以为了区分还是别叫我BB.”

“别介意别介意，永远的少年Baby Blue.”

“那是彼得·潘，Ese.”

“随便吧说起来你知道灵魂伴侣的字样吗？这些字样会出现在直肠吗？如果出现在那里要怎么办？”

“……闭嘴，巴特。”

 

 

2.

在加里克夫妇给巴特安排好入学事宜前，不出任务时的巴特没事可做。他跑尽了整个堪萨斯州所有英雄的居住地，跑去打扰了加菲三次，有两次加菲与梅甘在打游戏机；把闪电侠博物馆门前的门把摸到光滑，最后坐在了海梅的房间里：“无聊，好无聊——”

“不知道为什么每次你都喜欢坐在我家里喊无聊。”海梅合上书本，因为他知道一旦巴特开始说话就不会再停下来了。

“因为我喜欢你家。你父母都太热情了，我喜欢他们！还有今天不在家的你妹，她去哪里了？”

“她和朋友去图书馆了。”海梅说道。

“图书馆？”

“是啊，我家附近离市公共图书馆的主分馆挺近的。虽然米拉格罗不是那种喜欢读书的类型，但是当朋友约她，她就会很高兴地出门。”

“听起来真可爱。”巴特笑道。

“不，是个小恶魔。”海梅摆出了个夸张的鬼脸，然后把自己也逗笑了起来：“你知道她最可怕的一点是什么吗？尽管她是个小恶魔，但是当她真的哭了而不是装哭的时候，我却会觉得心脏很痛。”

“毕竟她是你的妹妹。”巴特注视了一会儿海梅的笑容，然后移开：“说起来，我回到过去后还没去过图书馆。”

“你想去？”海梅停了一会儿，看着巴特。

“是的！”巴特从海梅的床上跳了起来。“现在就可以去吗？”

 

因为路程太近，所以他们步行来到了市公共图书馆的主分馆门前。

“呃，我必须要说，我们这个图书馆除了书多以外环境并不是很好！”海梅拉开了门，大声对巴特说道。

因为现在是周六下午，正是吵闹的时候，不加大音量巴特会听不见他在说什么。

他们刚刚路过了图书馆的停车场。虽然所有的车位都满了，却依旧有成队的新的车辆想挤进去，喇叭声与咒骂声不时响起。

“……我现在很清楚了。”巴特刚刚猝不及防地被一句“Fuck！”震得耳朵发疼，他恹恹地捂上耳朵。

 

“Niño, ¿puedo ayudarte?(孩子，我可以帮你吗？)”图书馆的女性工作人员询问走在前面的海梅。从外表看来她是埃尔帕索本地人，而她也认出了海梅是本地人，所以用西班牙语询问海梅。

“抱歉，我朋友听不懂西语。”海梅示意身后的巴特。

"噢，很抱歉。"工作人员转而对巴特说道:“需要帮助吗，我的孩子？”

“我想查一下关于灵魂伴侣的书籍，你能告诉我它们在哪里吗？”巴特问道。

 

工作人员指路后，巴特并不急着走向摆放书籍所在的书架。他先让海梅带他逛了一圈整个图书馆，最后走到了少年专区，那里有很多与他们同龄的少年坐在那里看书。还有大吵大闹的孩子时不时来回奔跑，海梅不得不忙于闪躲他们。而巴特，巴特幸灾乐祸地看着海梅与小孩子以及卡基·达作斗争。

“……这就是我喜欢在家里做作业的原因。起码家里只有一个孩子在闹。”海梅扶额，巴特并没有回应他的话。

他看向巴特，巴特的眼里只有对这一切的纯粹好奇。

 

他们参观完图书馆的主要构成后，来到了摆放有关灵魂伴侣书籍的书架面前。巴特专注地扫视着大量的书名。很显然，他用上了超级速度，所以他们每3秒就得转向另一面书架。

“没想到你对灵魂伴侣这么感兴趣，上次你问我字样会不会出现在直肠的时候，我以为你是在开玩笑。”海梅并没有想找的书籍，所以他跟随着巴特，忙于不断地切换他头颅的方向。速跑者的速度不是一般地快，他觉得脖子有点酸。

“实际上，我对所有的书本都很感兴趣。在未来我们并没有图书馆。”

闻言海梅忍不住又看了一眼巴特。

巴特没有丧气，也没有懊恼，只是很平静。也许有怨恨，但是巴特却没有将其表现出来，至少海梅看不出来——巴特从来没有对海梅表现过怨恨，海梅回想所有他们相处的片段：从初次见面到致远危机结束以后，都没有。

 

巴特终于翻出了第一本书。他把书放到脚边，一秒，两秒，三秒……地上堆起了小山丘般的书本。“噢也许是有图书馆的，但那实际上只能算是致远族的宣传中心。所有都是有关于致远族优越性的书籍。”

“所以你是怎么学习的？”海梅目瞪口呆地看着地上的书籍：“待会别让我帮你放回去。”

“在牢狱中，纳萨尼奥教会了我字母与日常用语。”巴特似乎是终于结束了他狩猎书本的活动，他把书本从地上拾起来：“我记得所有书本放置的位置，我自己放回去；但你不会不愿意帮我拿到桌子上去吧，小气鬼。”

“我可没说过这种话。”因为过多的重量让巴特的动作恢复成普通速度，所以最后海梅几乎帮忙搬了一大半的书。

海梅把最后一摞书搬到桌上（它们整整占了可容纳6人桌子的大半），没有看到巴特的身影：“巴特？”

“这——”巴特在10米远处喊道。海梅本想到他应该制止巴特在图书馆大喊的，不过实际上巴特在这个图书馆里并不是最吵的，于是他放弃了。

一眨眼后，巴特就坐到了桌前，手上拿着单独的一本书：“我到了。”

“那是什么？”

“词典。我对书面语言认识得并不是很多。”说完，巴特就埋头翻书了，左边是哗哗作响的词典，右边是不断变换的新的书本。

 

 

3.

巴特去拜访了阿尔忒弥斯。

实际上在沃利死后，他就经常打扰阿尔忒弥斯了。尽管在此之前他并不太熟知她。但是无论是出于理智也好，还是出于感情也好，他都很乐意接近阿尔忒弥斯。现在阿尔忒弥斯就像是他的长姐一样。

尽管巴特会小心地回避有关于沃利以及直接涉及到闪电小子的话题，但阿尔忒弥斯却毫不忌讳地告诉他沃利以前当闪电小子时的糗事以及“仅存的优点”等，这使得巴特很快地就适应了闪电小子的新身份。而也是阿尔忒弥斯告诉巴特，不要活在沃利的阴影里面。巴特有巴特的活法。公众们虽然不知道闪电小子已死，但是巴特是二代闪电小子，他不是，也不应该成为沃利。

 

今天，阿尔忒弥斯要参加大学里的晚会，她换上了与往日不同的吊带长裙。

“你很漂亮，阿尔忒弥斯。”巴特称赞道。

"谢谢你。"阿尔忒弥斯笑了。

在阿尔忒弥斯转身泡茶的时候，巴特注意到她肱骨上的模糊痕迹。

“那是——”巴特在反应到自己不应该询问以前，已经把话说出口了。

“那是灵魂伴侣的痕迹，巴特。”阿尔忒弥斯抚摸自己的上肩，轻声说道：“通常，当一方灵魂伴侣死去以后，他们伴侣的字样就会消失。但是，我的字样没有消失，它只是变模糊了。所以我总是会想，沃利也许并没有死。他只是，只是 **消失** 了。”

“……”巴特沉默了。

“巴特，放松。这也是为什么我能够在你面前经常谈起他的原因。这个痕迹让我觉得他并没有离开。”

阿尔忒弥斯淡淡地说着，抬起眼眸，那柔和的目光让巴特失去了所有的言语能力。

 

巴特继续观察着周围人们的灵魂伴侣字样。

加里克夫妇是巴特所能观察到的最为典型的灵魂伴侣。灵魂伴侣的字样出现在杰伊的右手与琼安的左手上，所以他们特别热衷于用有字样的手与对方牵手。而他们灵魂伴侣的字样在经历七十年婚姻以后依旧如第一天出现一样清晰，一如他们历久弥新的爱。

 

之前在埃尔帕索的图书馆里，巴特快速地阅读了大量的文本。然后他总算能够理解为何在后致远时期灵魂伴侣是被隐藏的事项了。

灵魂伴侣的字样是天赐，就像人的其他身体生长一般自然。致远族研发的食物能够改变人类的身体机能以及基因，但是他们却无法把灵魂伴侣的存在抹杀——这使得前致远时期的人们没有丧失对自由以及自然本源的追求。他们看到自己的字样，就会想起人类属于人类自己，至少，绝不可能属于致远族。

 

这个发现让他更加沉迷于灵魂伴侣的一切了。

是的，巴特虽然暂时并不属于这个时代，因为前十几年的生活习惯让他还没有较好地适应这个时代的一切；但是他也不再属于那个未来的时代，那个他不愿意回去的时代。那个时代只有致远族创造的“奇迹”，没有自然的天赐。

他对自己身体上即将会出现的字样感到好奇与雀跃：这个字样是在生日那天24时整点出现吗？他的灵魂伴侣将会是什么样的人？灵魂伴侣会对巴特的一切毫无芥蒂地接受并且拥抱吗？

……他的伴侣会是海梅吗？

同样的问题：海梅的灵魂伴侣会是巴特吗？——一个来自未来的逃亡者？一个曾经短暂想过依靠功利主义来拯救世界的人？

 

 

4.

那天很快就到来了。

 

巴特为海梅的成年生日准备了一个秘密派对。他邀请了小队里的人、海梅的朋友们，他甚至鼓动米拉格罗画了一副她哥哥的画作为礼物（海梅肯定会感动到哭，他打赌），在海梅外出时，他与雷耶斯夫妇悄悄地商量筹划这一切，准备了长达半个月之久。派对上全是海梅喜欢的一切，包括食物、人们以及礼物。

而海梅看到米拉格罗的画时居然真的哭了，哇哦。实际上，巴特对此并没有百分百的把握，但这居然成真了。

“我无法相信你为我做的这一切。”海梅握着巴特送给他的琥珀：“你怎么能在为我筹划派对的同时想到这么棒的礼物呢？”

浅棕褐的固态树脂像是巴特的头发颜色，一只与海梅背后的圣甲虫如出一辙的蓝甲虫被裹在里面。这是巴特在筹划生日派对以外，为海梅另行准备的惊喜。

当巴特看到海梅脸上的笑容时，他相信自己所做的一切都是对的。无论是从未来穿越回来后决定拯救海梅，还是为了这块琥珀穿越了大半个美洲与横跨欧洲大陆。

“因为我是巴特·艾伦？”巴特装作无所谓地吐舌。

海梅难得没有吐槽巴特的过于自信，他仅仅是笑着，小心翼翼地收好了巴特的礼物：“你当然是。”

 

24点即将到来，海梅身上的灵魂伴侣字样还没有出现，也许字样并不总是在生日当天出现。这点在巴特所翻看的书本上也并没有定论，因为字样的出现总是自然得让人忽视。

巴特对此松了一口气，他不必马上得知结果，他还有时间奔跑离开。

“现在已经很晚了，巴特。”海梅叫住了在穿鞋子的巴特：“……你可以在我家留宿的。我已经跟加里克夫妇说过，如果派对太晚了你可以睡在我这里。”

巴特抬头，对上了海梅如热可可般的柔和双眸，仅仅是迟疑了一会儿：“好，我还没在你家住过呢。”

 

巴特洗漱后，在海梅收拾派对残局时把备用床褥从柜子里抽出来，铺到地上。

海梅也问了巴特要不要睡床上而他睡地上，不过巴特摇摇头：“我很随意的。过去的床褥比牢房软多了，随便哪张我都很享受。”

这样的话语说出时，海梅的脸上闪现过不自在的表情，巴特注意到了。他有点懊恼，也许不该在海梅面前提到太多过去的事情。但是他不想再这样——海梅不是他的敌人，未来蓝甲虫才是；而导致危机的也不是海梅。海梅不必要把这揽到自己身上。对巴特而言，海梅是巴特最好的朋友，甚至更多。他不想永远在海梅面前隐瞒他自己的过去生活。

 

在海梅也洗漱后，他关上了房间的灯，黑暗仿佛隔断了一切的音源。

海梅忍不住打破了这一沉默，而不是巴特：“我对你过去的生活一无所知。”

“等你不再内疚的时候我会告诉你你想听的部分。”巴特的回答过于尖锐了。但他是真的希望海梅这个超级笨拙的家伙能够尽快摆脱致远族的阴影。就像巴特一样。

他们两人都是这场致远危机里面最直接的受害者，如何从致远危机的阴影下走出是他们不得不各自面对的问题。

直到现在，巴特依旧会偶尔梦到致远族统治下的情景；直到现在，蓝甲虫在公众面前的形象仍不太好，这直接导致了小队对他重要任务分配的减少。

“我很……抱歉。”

“停止道歉，让我们说点高兴的事好吗？例如你对自己灵魂伴侣的寄托？”

噢不，巴特自己把他实际上并不想听的话题給带出来了。但是在找到切换话题的节点前他又不得不硬着头皮谈下去：“难道你从来没考虑过这个问题？”

“想过，不过自从卡基·达来到以后我没时间想了。学业与课余的超级英雄活动占据了我的大半生活。再说了，谁会在知道我是蓝甲虫以后喜欢我？也许我甚至没有灵魂伴侣呢。这也不是不可能发生的事情。”

**我会喜欢你。**

巴特在心里答道。

“你呢，巴特？未来也有灵魂伴侣吗？你上次在图书馆对这件事情很感兴趣。”海梅放弃了讨论自己。

“我……”巴特陷入了沉思：“还好吧。我虽然很喜欢灵魂伴侣，不过灵魂伴侣与你喜欢的人要是不是同一人怎么办？我未曾从书中找到这样的答案。他们对这件事情看得太神圣了，无论是否有信仰，人们都对此毫无质疑。这真的是那么准确无误吗？”

“你已经有喜欢的人了？”海梅问道。

……有时候海梅也不是那么迟钝。

“不，我，也许……”巴特的心脏怦然加速。这是一个告诉海梅的好时机吗？在他的灵魂伴侣字样出来之前的最后一次梦？这样等海梅真正的灵魂伴侣出来之后，他就可以夸张地表演他的心碎，控诉命运的捉弄，好让海梅觉得他的迷恋只是，只是一种无关痛痒的青春期迷失？

“你果然有喜欢的人。嘿，哥们，别藏着了，告诉我吧~”海梅似乎被巴特的秘密挠得心痒了。巴特从没听过海梅对自己用这种近乎撒娇的方式说话，巴特才是那个最经常对年长少年撒娇的人。

“我……”巴特开口了。

“啊！”海梅忽然低声呼喊。这在寂静的夜晚里也足够大声了。

“怎么了？”巴特爬起身问道。

“我脖子很痛，卡基·达也在躁动不安，我快没办法控制它觉得受袭击的自动反应了——”海梅一手捂住了后颈，另一只变成武器的手往腹部藏，加农炮散发的光照亮了整个房间。

 

 

**我喜欢你。**

 

 

是灵魂伴侣的字样。它在形成。

巴特瞪大了双眼，他停住了呼吸。他将永远没有机会告诉海梅他的感受了。

这不公平——为什么字样不在海梅生日的当天出现，不在24点过去以前出现，为什么偏偏是在巴特已经开始告诉海梅他的感情的时候出现？为什么为什么为什么——

“是灵魂伴侣的标志，海梅。”巴特爬上床，轻握住了海梅捂住后颈的手：“别担心，Blue.卡基·达也是，别怕。”

卡基·达的反应消减下来了。它听懂了巴特的话，装甲慢慢地褪去，房间里再次恢复了黑暗。

最后，海梅的痛呼与身体的抽搐也停止了，字样似乎已经完全形成。巴特没有勇气掀开海梅捂住字样的手。

“所以我的字样是什么？”海梅开口了。

“卡基·达没有告诉你？”巴特尽量平静地说道。

“没有，它现在不跟我说话了。”

“好吧，我开个灯。”巴特缓慢地爬下床开灯，然后再次回到床边：“把手移开，Blue.”

巴特怕是没有力气挪动海梅的手了。他咬牙把四肢的颤动控制住，才攒足勇气去看那个字样。当看到字样时他屏住了呼吸。

 

“巴特？”身后好久没有动静，海梅询问道，最后忍不住回过身看巴特的情况。然后他觉得他的心脏被撕碎了。

泪水不断从巴特脸颊上方流到他的下巴上，慢慢地打湿了他穿着的棉质睡衣。

“你怎么了？你哪里生病了吗？是因为今晚吃的东西？”海梅慌张地碰巴特的肩膀、手臂、手掌，最后近乎是搂住了他。“拜托了，告诉我你哪里不舒服？”

海梅以为自己大概是永远不会看到巴特的眼泪。

因为巴特是他认识的最开朗的人。他能隐隐约约感受到巴特的开朗也许是伪装的，但是巴特却永远不会在众人面前暴露自己的伤痛，只把自己乐观的一面展示出来。在这点上大概没有同龄人比他做得更好了。——想想野兽小子加菲尔德吧，他与巴特同龄（尽管在外表上看不太出来），他面对丧母的反应已经做得很好了，但是巴特所面临的远比丧母之痛来得巨大——并且巴特从不忌讳在海梅面前谈论他的过去。也许是习惯了，又或许是自尊心。无论如何，海梅尊重巴特的一切。

但是这样的巴特在他面前哭了。

 

“巴特，告诉我好吗？”海梅抬起巴特的脸庞，看到巴特充满泪水的双瞳，他想起了他妹妹米拉格罗的眼泪也总是让他这么心疼，于是他很顺势地用上了对米拉格罗的安慰方法——他吻去了巴特的泪水——这使得巴特停止了流泪。

当海梅反应过来的时候，巴特正目不转睛地盯着他。

“我——我不是故意的——”海梅的身体往后挪，在巴特的注视下他甚至慌得说起了巴特听不懂的西班牙语：“Lo siento！Lo siento！（我很抱歉！）”

他怎么会对巴特做这种事情！这完全就不像是朋友之间会做的事情——吻去对方的泪水？——我的天啊——

海梅发誓他绝对没有打算这么做的。但是当看到巴特的眼泪，他只觉得他想做点什么来停下巴特的泪水，或者说，舒缓他自己隐隐作痛的心脏。

“你知道你的灵魂伴侣字样是什么吗？”巴特开口了，现在海梅只觉得巴特是即将爆发的火山。他抱紧了自己的膝盖，不知不觉中他退到墙角了。

“Lo siento！……呃，是什么？”

 

“Time Traveler.（时空旅行者）”巴特用慢速说了出来，吐字清晰到海梅绝对不会认错。

“Time Traveler……”海梅慢慢地重复了一遍。

这是他想象的意思吗？巴特是他的灵魂伴侣？

海梅终于抬起头看巴特的表情了，巴特脸上丝毫没有伤心或是被海梅冒犯的半点痕迹。这眼泪到底怎么回事？巴特刚刚不是因为伤心而哭，那是为了什么——

 

巴特看出了海梅犹豫的所有想法，所以他给了海梅一个最灿烂的笑容作为回应：“你知道我刚刚想告诉你什么吗？我喜欢你，海梅。”

 

 

 

 

Fin


	6. 令人难以置信的信任

令人难以置信的信任

*捋一下我想象中YJ2巴特对海梅的心路历程。尽管更多是出于YJ本身剧情需要导致了巴特对海梅的不可思议信任度，但我是真的很喜欢这点><对比隔壁魔法少女小圆的不断穿越时空来拯救你，这震撼程度也是有得比啊，就是动画对两人心境的刻画太少了虽然有利于同人很大的发挥，容易被忽略（晕厥）  
*海梅把圣甲虫割裂的方法参考蓝甲虫漫画v7里面和平使者的做法

 

 

海梅被送往了急症室。

巴特注视着急症室的红灯，觉得自己被分为了两半。一半是他滞留在地上的沉重躯体，另一半是他漂浮的精神。

在接到巴特的通讯后，提姆和凯西首先来到了巴特身边。巴特微微抬起了头。

“发生了什么事情，巴特？”凯西扶住了巴特的肩膀。巴特对此只是摇头。

提姆对巴特恍惚的状态一清二楚，他询问了边上的医护人员。然后悄声地跟凯西交谈。

随后凯西拍了拍巴特的背：“海梅会好起来的，你……你放松点。”

巴特点点头。尽管他现在无意向凯西解释发生了什么事情，但他的脑海里却忍不住不断地回放刚才的那一幕：

海梅用利刃割裂了脊背上的外星科技——圣甲虫深深地扎根于海梅的背部，几乎与他融为一体，但是海梅却切开了自己的肌体，只求把圣甲虫移开。

而这一切起源于巴特向海梅透露了致远危机的到来原因。

实话说，得以把自己背负的秘密向另一个人分享，巴特感到了松一口气，自从回来未来他从没觉得如此轻松过。而他的倾听者，故事里面的另一个主角，脸上却充满了忧虑。

所以就有了现在的结果，海梅生死未卜地躺在急诊室里。

 

巴特来到过去以后很快就打消了牺牲海梅的念头：这行为不符合英雄主义的传承，而且他依旧对海梅为何会叛变人类一无所知。

但他对海梅依然是保持试探的态度。直到海梅对黑金丝雀以及众人透露了致远统治地球的未来图景，他完全确认了海梅是个比他想象中更好——好了不止几倍的范畴——的家伙，他就彻底站在了海梅那边了。

这个世界也许无法被拯救，但是他没办法背弃海梅，海梅身上是英雄主义的缩影，海梅是那么好的一个人，甚至海梅已经成了巴特的朋友，巴特·艾伦没办法背弃他的朋友。如果世界选择了牺牲海梅这样的好人，那么这样的世界还是巴特想要拯救的吗？

 

——这就是为什么巴特现在内心恐惧的理由。

不，也许还不够。

 

巴特发现自己的内心在追寻着更多。他想要海梅活下来，他想要海梅给自己零食吃，他想要海梅能够继续与自己闲逛，他想要海梅海梅海梅海梅海梅——

所以他的心脏才会这么疼。

当在常春藤镇的手术室里海梅痛苦的时候；

当海梅向他简短地告别后，用利刃撕裂背后的圣甲虫的时候；

当看到海梅倒在血泊中的时候。

 

多么滑稽。巴特的任务目标不再是任务目标，他是他的朋友，他是活生生的人，他是那么好的一个人。对比残酷的未来，巴特的想法确实是天真过头了。但巴特是如此信任海梅。

 

信任。

又是一个令人啼笑皆非的词语。联盟询问巴特为什么不早点告诉他们有关于致远危机的事情，巴特的回答想必令他们大吃一惊了吧。

这个来自未来的疯孩子到底在做什么？信任一个给他自己的时代招致危机的人？没有告诉闪电侠、闪电小子，而是自己隐瞒了所有？特别是在周围的队友对海梅的信任度远远不及巴特对海梅的时候？

除去担心破坏时间线的原因，巴特还害怕蓝甲虫会被孤立，会被抓起来，然后他对地球彻底失去了信心，站到致远族的一边。而这一点与海梅本人接触以后更是有增无减。

巴特在海梅周围的时候无不注意着把自己对海梅的试探融入一举一动中。

他搜索海梅的储物柜里面的东西；

他偷了海梅的零食，顺便测验海梅的脾气；

他在夜晚约海梅出去，为了进一步加近了解海梅。

……

所有的这一切试探都让巴特决定了要拯救海梅。

海梅的作为已经足够证明他的为人，他绝对不会背叛人类。如果真的发生了，那么巴特也有一半的责任：是巴特选择了信任海梅。

 

 

急诊室上方的红灯灭了。

 

 

fin


	7. Brother

*毫无营养。全是胡诌，OOC.

*惯例清水无差。

 

 

在见到米拉格罗以后，巴特就知道海梅为什么脾气这么温和了。

“嘿！哥哥！你是不是吃了我的布丁！”米拉格罗挥舞着拳头在海梅视线里晃动，她气鼓鼓地控诉道。同时，她撇过脸，双马尾恰到好处地甩了海梅一脸。而巴特是因为窝在另一张沙发上这才得以幸免。

“我没有。”海梅一手推开她，试图从缝隙中继续看他的电视节目。现在播放的节目是青少年市际滑板比赛，电视上的选手跃跃雀试。

“不！你肯定有！”米拉格罗拽住了海梅穿着的衬衫外套的衣袖。外套的两个纽扣被扯开了：“是那个写着我名字的布丁！”

海梅目不转睛地看着节目，顺着米拉格罗的力道把外套脱了：“我没。”

“你有！你就是吃了我的布丁，承认吧，愚蠢的哥哥！”米拉格罗毫不死心，她甚至更努力了——她爬上了沙发，在海梅耳边喃喃不已。

“上帝啊！”海梅实在是受不了了。哪怕现在电视里精彩的比赛已经开始了，他还是离开沙发来到了冰柜面前。

米拉格罗动作敏捷地跟在了海梅的身后。她的个子并不高，刚好齐到海梅的腰间。从巴特被沙发遮挡的视角看来，米拉格罗只露出了一个毛茸茸的脑袋。

“米拉格罗……你的布丁在这里。”海梅搜了一会儿冰柜，在一捆生菜后面找到了写有米拉格罗名字的布丁。

“啊！它怎么会在这里？一定是海梅你藏的！”

“不，因为你是个小蠢材。”海梅轻锤了一下米拉格罗的脑袋。

“我才不是！”

“你是。”海梅从冰柜中再拿出一个布丁，然后关上了冰柜门。这个布丁上面写了海梅的名字：“现在给我住口，我要看电视。”

 

海梅回到电视前，电视台给他最喜爱的选手的镜头已经结束了。他哀嚎了一声然后把手中的布丁丢给了巴特。

“哇噢。”巴特眼疾手快地接住了布丁，他伸向包装封口的手犹豫了一下：“你不吃吗？”

“现在我看到布丁就烦。”海梅恹恹地答道。

不需要等待到一秒钟的结束，巴特就吃了好几口，腮帮鼓鼓的：“我很惊讶你的脾气底线。它似乎没有止境，而且还在不断往下坠落。”

“也不是那么没有极限，我只是习惯了米拉格罗闹而已。特别是当你从7岁开始就有个妹妹要照顾时，任谁脾气都会好的。”

“但是我还是很惊讶。”巴特已经吃完了布丁。他把剩下的包装瞄准了两米远处的垃圾桶，但是很遗憾的是，他没击中，包装弹了出来。

“Opps! 很抱歉！”巴特迅速地冲过去捡起，猫着腰再一次瞄准，抛出，依旧没有中。

“所以我想你应该很清楚我为什么没对你生过气了。”海梅把巴特的一举一动收进眼里。

“……”巴特停下了动作，他直起了腰：“我是你的弟弟？”

“刚开始的时候我是这样想的。”海梅说道：“因为面对你过度的言语举动时，这样想会比较能够平息我内心的怒火。”

“我真不敢相信！”巴特不再尝试投篮射击，他把包装直接扔进了垃圾桶里。

 

剩下的时间直到晚饭前，巴特都沉默着一副思索什么事情的模样。

 

+++++

 

晚饭后。

巴特要回中城了，海梅提出送他一段路程的建议。

“Ok,”巴特眨了眨眼睛：“你直接说想跟我一起散步得了。要知道你送我意味着我得用正常速度跟你一起走路。”

“好吧好吧，我想跟你一起散步。”海梅耸耸肩，表情苦恼但是眼里透着笑意。昼夜温差有点大，他回屋拿了件外套披上。

海梅看向巴特，巴特还穿着一件单薄的长袖，但他似乎一点也没有被晚风影响到。相反，巴特在用无声的肢体语言不断催促海梅。

“那我们走吧。”

 

一路上走着，两人都没有说话，空气中只有往来人群的话语声。

他们的肩膀与手时不时会在走动时碰到。在这时，两人的视线会碰撞在一起，而后又心照不宣地带着微小的笑容移开视线。

“你这会儿真安静。”海梅说道。

“你不喜欢？”

“嗯——不习惯罢了。”海梅思考了一下。

“你真难伺候。”巴特的步伐忽然有点夸张了起来，他走快了几步。海梅看着巴特的身后联想到了海洋博物馆的小企鹅。

“我怎么了？”

“我安静下来了你又不习惯。”巴特忿忿不平道。

“你为什么要安静下来？”海梅对巴特的话感到困惑：“喜欢说话是你的天性，别停止你的无害天性。再说，一个人的天性也太不可能改得了吧。”

“……”巴特停下了脚步，他忽然转身。

这让海梅堪堪停在了巴特的鼻尖五厘米面前。

太近了。

海梅想移开眼，但是巴特却紧紧盯着他。

对视将近一分钟，巴特开口了：“你说我是你弟弟。”

语气里居然有点委屈。

海梅有点惊讶。但是很快，他就忍不住在人来人往的街道上笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈……”

巴特一副见鬼的表情瞪着海梅。

“你是因为这个才一直没有说话的吗？”海梅总算收住了笑声。这时，因为笑了好久，他的腹部开始变得热起来。他觉得自己可以脱掉外套了。

“……”巴特沉默了。

好吧，巴特是真的生气了。

“别生气。”海梅握住了巴特的手：“拜托，我记得我们前不久才开始交往吧。你怎么会以为我是在跟弟弟交往呢？”

“谁知道你是不是有着奇怪的爱好，就像你糟糕的林波舞。”巴特撇过头，拒绝对上海梅诚恳的视线。

“趁机攻击我？”海梅笑着摇晃巴特的手。巴特的手与他的手在空中划过一道道弧线，来回往复，吸引了路人的视线。

巴特是最先停住海梅动作的人，他嫌弃道：“没想到你能比我幼稚。”

“我一开始确实把你当作弟弟看，不过这早就过去了。”海梅继续之前的话题：“嘿，当我在太平洋海底的生物船上苏醒过来时，第一眼见到的就是你。你在担心我——那个时候，我就觉得，我才是被照顾的那个人。我怎么可能把照顾我的人看成是我弟弟？”

巴特的气消了一大半。但他不甘心地嘟囔道：“谁知道你是不是废柴哥哥。”

“你还真是记仇。”海梅说着，把巴特带到没人注意的墙角。他的手抚上巴特的脸颊：“来个非兄弟之吻？”

话音落下，巴特比海梅更快地拉近了两人的距离。不过在吻得以落下之前，巴特闪开了。他重重地打了个喷嚏。

海梅把自己的外套脱下了帮巴特披上，巴特吸着鼻子夸张地皱眉：“收回你的外套，病弱的‘哥哥’。”

“你还真是没完没了了是吗？”海梅啼笑皆非：“我已经不冷了。再说我还有卡基-达的装甲。而你跑回去显然更容易着凉。”

“那好吧。男友外套。”巴特穿上了海梅的衣服。这对巴特来说确实大了一号，袖子挡住了巴特的手，巴特显得更小了。

巴特左看右看自己的上身效果，海梅见此忍不住亲了他的额头。

 

他们从墙角走出，看到便利店里面的时钟已经指向了十点。

“所以，该告别了？”巴特脸上有点红。

都是海梅偷袭之吻搞的。

海梅没想到时间过得这么快，他以为还只是九点：“Yeah. 我们明天在正义山基地见吧。”

“我们扯平了！Bey! ”巴特踮起脚迅速地在海梅唇上印了一下，带着海梅的外套一块消失了。

海梅站在原地看着街道，想了一下巴特指的“扯平了”是什么事情，然后摇摇头转身，再次忍不住大笑了起来。笑声飘在空中。

 

“谁刚才说我幼稚来着？”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
